The invention relates to protective covers, and more particularly, to protective covering means for automobile roof and windows having parts, which are removably secured together, including a roof covering portion for removable positioning on the automobile roof, a front shade portion for removable positioning on the automobile front window, a rear shade portion for removable positioning on the automobile rear window, side shade portions for removable positioning of opposite side windows of the automobile, and fastener means for removably securing the shade portions to the roof covering portion.
Automobile covers are well known in the prior art, however, these prior art automobile covers are usually made in a unitary one piece construction which is bulky, and usually covers the entire automobile. Furthermore, these prior art automobile covers are usually opaque so that the car cannot be driven when covered with same, where it is the intention that these prior art automobile covers be used when the automobile is parked or in storage.
Accordingly, there is presently a need for an automobile protective cover that can easily be positioned on and removed from the automobile, that permits convenient storage thereof when not in use, that permits the automobile to be driven when in use, and that permits shade portions thereof to be folded back onto the roof covering portion for securement thereto to provide an unobstructed view through the automobile windows.